1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to T-shaped flow dividers used with pipes or flexible hoses for watering and irrigation. More particularly, it relates to T-shaped flow dividers having a swivel inflow connector and a multi-position ball valve to direct the outflow to one or other or both of the T-arm outflow connectors. The swivel feature permits the T-shaped divider to assume any circumferential position around the swivel connector as the latter is connected to a water supply pipe or another flow divider. Thus there is no need for a watering or irrigation system with multiple flow dividers and hoses or pipes to be completely dismantled when parts of such a system are replaced, added or removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, rigid Y-shaped hose connectors are used for watering and irrigating yards, gardens and farms. These connectors require two 2-way ball valves, one in each outflow Y-arm, for complete control of water outflow. A fixed rigid female thread on the inflow arm is threaded on to the water supply faucet, while hoses can be attached to each of the male-threaded Y-arms.
These rigid Y-shaped connectors pose problems to a water user by having no quick release or disconnect of the inflow arm from the water supply faucet. Before the inflow arm can be disconnected, the hoses on the two Y-arms must be completely uncoupled, which can be inconvenient with a 2-way ball valve in each Y-arm.
Further, if a large area is to be irrigated, it would be desirable to create a manifolded network with multiple Y-shaped connectors. However, in view of the difficult connecting and disconnecting procedures with such connectors and the multiplicity of 2-way valves required, such a network would be most impractical.
The patent literature contains some attempts to deal with related problems in fluid flow dividers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,085 to Crickmer describes a two-way plug valve in connection with a rigid Y-shaped connector, changing the outflow from one Y-arm to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,265 to Hoffland shows a three-way plug valve for a rigid T-connector with a secondary-flow feature to avoid trapping any fluid when changing outflow paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,817 to Anderson discloses a rotatable housing for switching flow of a liquid from one sprayhead to another in agricultural applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,711 to Kunz shows a a spherical cock plug able to connect to different pipe openings in a T-shaped arrangement with an operating handle mountable in locations 90 degrees apart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,102 to Crocker describes a three-way hose bib selector valve with a hose draining feature. This is also an arrangement with rigid piping.
In all these examples of background art the Y-shaped or T-shaped flow dividers only accept rigid connections. This means that flow system using such dividers must be completely taken apart for changes or maintenance. It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide flow dividers with features which permit connecting and disconnecting hoses and flow system components to and from faucets and each other without the need for dismantling major portions of such flow systems.